Hybrid Love
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: When Wolf must show a new female employee the ropes of her new job as well as around Bigg City Port, he immediately is love struck because of her curse and appearance. Now he must find a way to get to know her, get her used to the job and try to confess his love to her. How do you think he'll pull this off?
1. A New Hybrid in Town

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story, same thing kinda, but with a new objective. But you must find that out LOL. Anyway, you know the drill, I don't own TUGS, it belongs to it's owners and Wolf, Hailey and (my newest OC) Fiona belong to me while the curse belongs to FantasyNerd306. Anywho, enough of my rambling, let's get to it!**

Wolf and Hailey were working on a normal Monday morning as Hailey was gathering empty barges for Big Mickey. The fresh crisp air felt nice on Wolf's fur as he was snoring lightly under his little one's hat. Hailey thought it would be fun to scare Wolf with her whistle, just to see the reaction on his face. She prepared her hooter and blew hard, she heard a yelp and felt her hair jostle around.

"Hailey! How come ye woke me up, ah didnae git mair than 3 hours o' sleep lest nicht." Wolf exclaimed, a bit of grogginess in his voice. "Cmon sleeping beauty, I'm bored without someone to talk to and half fun with." Hailey giggled with a bit of excitement in her tone of voice. "Hailey, please tis earlie 'n' ah dae wantae play with ye, bit we need tae git our work done before we can play aroond. And ye know th' auld saying "work comes afore play time." Wolf explained softly and comfortly to his little one. "Ok, I'll get back to work then Wolf" Hailey said faintly. Wolf always saw Hailey as a sparkling ball of joy since he raised her for the past 17 years. But this was the first ever time he saw her upset since they were on their way from London to start a new job here in the port.

"Dinna fash yirsel hailey, ah promise ah will fin' some time fur us tae hang out 'n' play." Wolf cooed her like he did when she was a pup. Hailey perked up and purred sweetly while continued to work. Hailey knew the responsibilies of being a Star switcher but she didn't want to upset Wolf and Captain Star nor lose trust in the fleet either.

Wolf and Hailey were called back to the Star dock for good news. Captain Star was waiting to announce the news to them but he had the most victorious type of smile. "Hello, Hailey and Wolf. I have some wonderful news for you both, we have a new employee coming to work here. Wolf, I want you to show her the ropes and also around the harbour too." Captain Star explained proudly. Wolf was happy to show a new employee, especially a female employee.

"Does she hae a curse sir?" Wolf asked worriedly. "Yes Wolf, she does. Same as yours to be perfectly frank." Captain Star said as he flipped through the paperwork. Wolf's eyes lit as he just saw a murder. Another Wolf/Were-Cat Human hybrid in Bigg City, how would this turn out.

 **A/N: Hey! You made it to the bottom, now I know what your thinking, it's a small one (thats what she said) *chuckles* but seriously it's small, but I shall come up with a better idea for the next chapter soon! Have no fear, also what do you think will happen next! Just wait and find out, anyway... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. Similar Sights of Love

**A/N: Why hello there! I'm back for another chapter, this one is the icing on the cake for when Wolf meets Fiona, but you have to read and see what happens. I won't keep you, and remember, I own Wolf, Hailey and Fiona. FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners! Anywho see you guys at the bottom!**

Wolf and Hailey were on their way to collect Fiona at the mouth of the port around noon. Fiona was due around a quarter after 12, so they had to watch for her so they can bring her to Captain Star. On cue she came into view on a small rowboat with an electric motor on it too. Hailey was beeming to see that Fiona looked like Wolf, same fur color and appearance.

"Wolf wake up, she's here!" Hailey yelled startling Wolf once again yelping as if he was shocked by an output. "Hailey, is this a new hobby o' yers? Scaring me whin ye git th' best chance." Wolf asked as he raised an eyebrow. "No Wolf, your too precious for me to scare you on a daily basis. I'm just waking you up because Fiona's here!" Hailey explained cheekily, kinda wanting to see the look on Wolfs face. Wolf looked up as Fiona was approaching them and just stared while his tail wagged slightly and a slight blush on his face. Fiona was beautiful, no not beautiful... She was drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes were the same as his but had a nice lighter blue to them as well, she had bright red hair that went down a couple inches past her shoulders. She also was wearing a green and black flannel shirt and a pair of dark blue husky jeans.

Wolf in this situation right now was lovestruck, it felt like cupid had stuck him with a love arrow on Valentines Day. "Welcome to Bigg City, Fiona. I'm Haley and that's my rider, Wolf!" Haley greeted happily. Fiona waved at Wolf and Hailey with a small smile on her furry face. Wolf just in time snapped out of his love trance, to greet Fiona with a handshake and a kiss on her paw. They both blushed a crimson red and Fiona giggled, while Wolf cleared his throat to explain where they were going to be heading next. "Fiona, if ah kin ask, whaur urr ye from?" Wolf asked curiously. "Scotland, I'm from Dumfries Scotland. I loved it there but mah ma 'n' da, recently passed so ah wanted tae find' work. Then a saw th' hulp wanted poster fur Captain Star." Fiona explained while whimpering slightly and a lone tear ran down her furry cheek. Wolf then felt her pain and pulled her in to let her cry on his shoulder. Hailey wanted to comfort her too, but she knew it'd be best to let her just cry until the waterworks were repaired. "Tis a'richt Fiona, just let it out. A'm right 'ere." Wolf said he comforted her while she let it all out. She let every tear out of her system until she couldn't cry anymore, but what she didn't know was she covered 1/4 of Wolfs shirt.

"Thanks Wolf, ah needed that." Fiona said while still getting ahold of herself. "Dinna fash yirsel, anythin' tae hulp a new employee calm down 'n' regain thair composure." Wolf said truthfully. Fiona then looked at the spot where her tears had marked Wolf's shirt. "Och Wolf, a'm sae sorry that ah wet yer shirt!" Fiona panicked while trying to not cry a second time. "Och, this? tis nothing, trust me, while ah wis raising Hailey ah would go thro' 2 shirts a day because she wid either drool on me or git blood oan me fae catching fish, or mice 'n' such." Wolf reminisced through the past like they were yesterday. "Hey! It wasn't my fault Wolf! Hailey said now embarrased. "Ah know, but I still love ye 'n' ye know it." Wolf cooed her.

Wolf then remembered that they needed to get back to the Star Dock so he can show Fiona around. "Ah hate tae split up th' chat lassies, bit we need tae git back tae port. I still need tae shaw ye around Fiona." Fiona's ears perked up as she remembered too. "Ok Wolf, let's git tae port." She said in her light scottish accent.

They trio made it back to the Star Dock were Captain Star was waiting for them. Hailey stopped near the dock so the Captain could greet her and give her the details. Wolf was having all sorts of thoughts running through his mind, he was truly in love with Fiona, even though they had just met 20 mins ago, he did help her calm down with her remembering her parents recent death. That was a good start to show that Wolf cared for a new employees feelings as well as his own. Wolf thought maybe the best idea was to get to know Fiona better and tell her about his past so they would be equal in learning about each others pasts.

"Captain Star sir? Since a'm about tae start mah lunch break, will it be a'richt if ah tak' Fiona tae th' nearby coffee shop while showing her around?" Wolf asked willingly. Captain Star beamed and nodded. "Of course, and since your showing her around I'll give you 4 hours to show her around, but when you come back I want you back to work. Understood?" Captain Star said sternly. "Aye Sir!" Wolf accepted. Fiona was stunned but amazed, Wolf was willingly offering to buy her lunch and a coffee, she was thinking Wolf was a straight up gentleman.

As Wolf and Fiona started towards the nearest part of the harbour for the tour, which consists of warehouses for cargo and miscellaneous stuff. Then he took her into town which people are now used to Wolf being there, heck they were used to all of the cursed riders being apart of Bigg City ever since it started. Wolf then took her to the cafe to get some lunch, it wasn't a big cafe but it most certainly wasn't a small cafe either. "Efter ye mah lassie." Wolf said as he opened the door for her to walk through and at that time saw her blush and giggle. "Why thank ye kind sir!" Fiona commented. Wolf knew they were he was on the best lunch break of his life. But how would this feeling he had turn out...

 **A/N: Your here! Good, now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank FantasyNerd306 for helping me with these details and such of the curse. Anyway I hope to see you in the next one... ADIOS AMIGOS! :D**


	3. Sweet Favors with hint of Violence

**A/N: Holy moly, two in one day! LOL I never thought I can do two in one day. Anyway, you know the drill. I own my OC's, the curse belongs to FantasyNerd306 and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. So... SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM AND ENJOY!**

Wolf and Fiona had gotten a booth, and started to chat. Fiona had already planned a reservation at the nearest hotel so she didn't have to sleep without a roof over her head.

"Wolf,ah wis wondering if ye tak' me tae th' Bigg City Inn, sae ah kin get mah reservation confirmed." Fiona asked worried. "Aye, a'd be glad tae tak' ye thare." Wolf said as he nodded. They ordered their lunch and still chatted along, but they did eat quickly since Wolf still had to work and Fiona still had to get used to everything and everyone here in the port.

The hybrids finished their meal, paid for it and set off once again for the tour. Just then Wolf heard a familiar hooter. It was Ten Cents, he had just got done towing a couple barges of fuel for Sally Seaplane who was getting ready for a evening run. Ten Cents's eyes lit up and thought Lord Stinkers odor was getting in his eyes and making him hallucinate. He was seeing two Wolf hybrids, and Captain Star didn't brief him or the others yet.

"Um, Wolf, are there two of ya because I think I'm hallucinating on Lord Stinkers rubbage odor when he and Warrior passed by earlier?" Ten Cents said confused but not aware of Fiona's buisness here in Bigg City. "Na, na Ten Cents. Her name is Fiona, she's th' identical hybrid as me as well as th' new employee 'ere in Bigg City." Wolf explained as well as a chuckle could be heard slightly. "Ohh" Ten Cents audibly said as Fiona giggle also. "Oh, silly me, I'm Ten Cents." Ten Cents introduced himself as he was indeed embarrassed. "A'm Fiona, tis a buzz tae catch up wi` ye." Fiona introduced herself. Ten Cents purred but simultaneously wanted to ask her a question. "Are you Scottish Fiona?" Ten Cents pondered. "Aye, 'n' a'm proud o' it too!" She exclaimed proudly. "I know Big Mac is gonna be super jealous of having 2 more Scottish hybrids here in Bigg City" Ten Cents told the two hybrids. Fiona raised an eyebrow and wondered who this Big Mac was, but then her train of thought was simply broken off due to Wolf speaking up once more.

"Anyway, I still have tae shaw her th' last part o' Bigg City, so we gotta git going." Wolf kindly explained to Ten Cents who understood, since he _was_ dating his little one and respected him as well. So they trio parted ways while Wolf continued the last part of the tour for Fiona. He also explained the curse and the code of the TUGS and the riders as well. Fiona listened carefully as he explained detail after detail from the curse. She was very respectful with him and Wolf did the same to her while in conversations. It was almost time to return to the Star Dock and let the Captain take over, so Wolf took her back so he can finish his work before taking her to get settled in at the nearest Inn.

It was almost 6pm, so Wolf decided to take Fiona to the Inn and help her get settled in for the night. He thought she would be exhausted after the day she had...boy was he right! She was drowsy, but was still able to walk and talk. "C'moan Fiona, ah will tak' ye tae th' Inn. Tis just doon th' street fae th' Star Dock." Wolf said calmly. Her ears perked up and nodded while he let her lean her head down on his shoulder. The walk was about 5 mins so it took no time whatsoever. They walked in the door as the warm heat hit their fur and they smiled as the kind clerk behind the counter raised an eyebrow at them.

"Guid day, I'm Fiona 'n' a'm 'ere tae confirm mah reservation fae england." Fiona explained while the clerk searched on her computer until a beep came up and she frowned. "I'm sorry Ms. Fiona but your room has been taken." She sincerely apolgized but saw Fiona started to snarl slightly. Wolf recognized that snarl anywhere, it was the same snarl he gave that scientist Peter many years ago when he found out his and Hailey's appearances. "Fiona, why don't ye stay wi' me at mah apartment 'til we git this sorted out. A'richt?" Wolf said quickly as he calmed her down with a soft hairy paw on her shoulder. Fiona started to calm down and nodded but not without one final word to the young clerk. "Gimme mah money back." Fiona stated sternly with her fangs peeking out. And as that fiasco ended with Fiona's money in pocket, she and Wolf were on their way to his apartment to bunk down for the night.

Wolf then saw a small clothing shop for women, and saw some pajama's that would fit Fiona's liking. "Fiona. Dae ye hae ony sleep wear wi' ye by any chance?" Wolf asked cautiously. Fiona's eyebrows shot up and was followed by the shake of her head. "Ah see. How about ah buy ye some sleep wear in th' shop right 'ere." Wolf asked calmly. Fiona shot back the nicest smile on her fury face. She knew she had the nicest night of her entire life and it was getting better with a new job and new friends.

 **A/N: Hi, I know you! LOL I hope you enjoyed the crazy moment in the Inn. But their will be nice moments with Wolf and Fiona, but you gotta wait and see. I hope your enjoying this so far, and as always... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	4. Kind Gazes and Close Saucey Wakeups

**A/N: Howdy! Wow, another one is being done right now LOL, anyway this chapter features Fiona being introduced to the other TUGS. So I hope you enjoy, and you know the drill, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belong to it's rightful owners. I won't keep you any longer, so I'll see you at the bottom!**

On their way to Wolf's apartment, Fiona just couldn't help but firmly squeeze his toned arm and notice how stiff and firm it was. She immediatly started to blush like a cherry tomato when Wolf broke the silence.

"Ye a'richt?" Wolf asked in a concerned but respectful voice. "Aye, a...a'm ok." Fiona squeaked out. "Then why did ye squeeze mah arm?" Wolf asked concerningly. "I...it's cold oot 'ere." She said quickly while her whole face was blushing so red it's make tomato sauce jealous. Wolf just threw the thougth aside as they arrived toward the small apartment building. Wolf unlocked the door and went straight towards his bed and got it made up for her. "Ye kin sleep in mah bed, ah will mak' camp on th' floor." Wolf said sweetly with a smile. Fiona couldn't help but run into Wolf's arms and squeeze with all her might. "Thank ye Wolf!" Fiona exclaimed. Wolf chuckled and returned the hug, but being gentle not to squeeze her too tight.

After Wolf changed into his compression shirt and shorts to bunk down for the night, Fiona walked out of the bathroom with silk blue pajamas on. Their eyes both locked, examining each others appearance. "Ye look nice" Wolf commented with a shy grin, but also trying his best to keep his blush hidden. "Ye dinnae look bad yersel'." Fiona replied. Their ears perked up when they heard a familiar hooter, they both looked out the window and saw Hailey parked near the dock with a bit of blood dripping down her chin. It was obvious she just devoured a sargasso before heading to the Star Dock. "Well well well, whats this I see?" Hailey giggled when she saw Fiona and Wolf in his apartment together. Hailey wanted to tease Wolf all night long, but she knew he raised her better than to tease someone who really likes someone. Besides he didn't tease her when she was in love with Ten Cents, so she had no reason to start teasing him, so she immediately stopped at that.

"Hailey,tis nae whit it looks lik' a'richt. Her room at th' inn wis taken sae ah offered tae let her stay 'ere while ah tried tae help her fix it." Wolf managed to say without stuttering, but failed to hide the blush on his face. Hailey just giggled and went back to the Star Dock. Wolf and Fiona now were thinking of a way to move past the awkward moment, she knew Hailey was joking, but still felt embarrased. "Dinnae fash yerself, Hailey knows better than tae tease others in relationships." Wolf explained still a bit embarrased. "Aye, let's hit the hay sae we kin git ready fur work in the mornin'." Fiona managed to say with a tiny grin. Wolf nodded as they both started to meet the sandman.

Morning came quickly as the two were snoring slightly, when the beams of light flashed through Wolf's window sill and got into Fiona's eyes. She woke first to Wolf sleeping straight with paws behind his head, she was going to wake him up when she saw his toned abs through the fabric of his shirt. Blushing a bright red, she stretched her arm out to wake him but it went towards his abs. She lightly felt the firmness of his abs through and began to move her finger in a circular motion along the six pack Wolf had. She bit her lip as she did this, she never had any interaction with a man before, let alone a hybrid like Wolf. Wolf started to shift a bit and she stopped, she shook him lightly to wake him for work.

"Wolf, we need tae git ready fur work." Fiona stammered quickly. Wolf then slowly got up and stretched out his arms, hearing his joints pop was something she never expected. "Mornin' Fiona." Wolf replied as he yawned, his fangs showed as he did. "Let's git ready to go." Wolf said as he got up and cleaned up the bedroom. Fiona helped but tried not to stare at his chest or broad shoulders. They both dressed in the same outfits but different colored shirts and such. Wolf sported a grey neck henley and black jeans when Fiona was wearing a red and black flannel shirt and light blue jeans. They both made their downstairs but not without Wolf being the kind gentlemen he is and opening the door for Fiona. "My my, yer quite th' gentleman, opening th' door fur a lassie." Fiona giggled while Wolf chuckled lightly. "Ye wantae grab some breakfast afore we head tae th' dock? We still got an hour 'n' a half." Wolf questioned. "Aye, a'm very hungry!" Fiona exclaimed cheekily. Wolf nodded and led her to the same diner they had lunch at the previous night. He knew that today was going to be a good day.

 **A/N: Glad you made it, how was the morning wake up scene. Pretty good huh... No... Ok LOL. I tried, anyway I shall try to have chapter 5 up later if not then tomorrow. Until then... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	5. New Friends and Closer Relations

**A/N: Hello there! Again 2 in one day, I'm very proud of myself. Anyway, I know I promised the other TUGS in the last chapter to socialize with Wolf and Fiona but I got distracted with the saucy wakeup. So as an apology, there will be a couple of Star Tugs who will be introduced to Fiona in this chapter. So I won't keep you, see you at the bottom!**

Wolf and Fiona had a nice small breakfast of orange juice, eggs and toast. They both chatted and laughed along of their fun memories. They even shared some of the same hobbies that they loved for years. Wolf told her the day he found Hailey, and the craziness they went through such as Peter finding out their appearances, ran tests on them and when Wolf almost scarred him when he irritated him too much. Fiona couldn't help but laugh out loud to that, Wolf laughed along with her as she told him her childhood up until her parents death, he stopped her politely so she didn't cry again.

"Ah think we better be getting tae work, we git 30 mins left." Wolf said concerned. Fiona nodded as they got the check paid for and headed toward the Star Dock, ready for a new days work. They had just arrived in front when Wolf heard a familiar gruff accent. "Mornin' Wolf, how urr ye this mornin'?" It was Big Mac, he was smiling proudly as he just woke up with a slight yawn. His fangs were showing as well along with a big tongue curling up slightly. He then looked towards Wolf again now more awake and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Wolf, correct me if a'm wrong bit am I still asleep? Because a'm seeing 2 o' ye!" Big Mac exclaimed. Wolf just let his head hang low and cursed under his breath in Scottish Gaelic. "No Big Mac, you are fully awake and yes,there is 2 hybrids standing in front of you. This is Fiona, from Dumfries Scotland, she is our new employee." A voice boomed out from the Star Building, it was Captain Star with a cup of ol' black joe in his hand and a clipboard in the other. Ten Cents was awake now due to Big Mac's strong accent waking him up, a bit irritated but never able to hold a grudge against a member of the fleet, he moved towards the Captain.

"Now then, onto today's work schedule. Fiona your are to work with Wolf today as I get you a shift here on the docks ready for tomorrow." Captain Star gave out her job, and Hailey came up to snuggle next to Ten Cents which put a smile on his face, Captain Star agreed that they could date but no lovey dovey stuff on work time. Wolf and Fiona were tasked to go Up River and help Puffa with the log loading. Wolf and Fiona understood their jobs, the other Tugs got theirs and set off. Wolf and Fiona asked Hailey for a lift, after all Hailey did have to go to the munitions factory for detailing with Ten Cents so it was along the way.

Hailey dropped them both off and gave Wolf a lick on the cheek but not after whispering something that made him blush so bad he'd make amber red lights look old. "Go get her tiger" Hailey whispered as she giggled. Wolf shooed her off while she giggled along while leaving with Ten Cents. The hybrids got to work with Puffa, even he was surprised to be introduced to another hybrid, but said nothing out of the ordinary.

Hours later, they were drenched in sweat and Wolfs shirt was soaked. She was exhausted, and wanted to get back into bed but kept pushing on. Wolf and her took a break by walking down towards the deepest part of the dock. Then something in the water caught Fiona's eye, she leaned forward to see what it was, but leaned a bit too close and fell in.

"AHH! WOLF!" She screamed. Wolf's ears shot up and saw she was in the cold water. What was he supposed to do now in this situation...

 **A/N: Duh Duh Duh! What do you think will happen next? Find out next chapter, and also please leave positive feedback. And before I go, the other TUGS of the Star Fleet and Zero Fleet will be shown soon. So until then... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	6. Chilly Close Calls and Love Problems?

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back again. Now here is chapter 6 where we resume to what happened with Fiona. You know the drill, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belong to it's rightful owners. I won't keep you, so see you at the bottom! :D**

Wolf immediately threw off his compression shirt and jumped in the cold water to save Fiona from going into shock. Wolf managed to grab Fiona who was shivering like she has been in a meat locker overnight. He pulled her back onto to the dock, Ten Cents and Hailey heard the commotion and raced to the scene. Fiona's eyes shot open after she was on dry land, she looked up at Wolf who had no shirt on and was drenched but his fur and abs were showing which left a bright blush on her face. "Wolf! Are you alright!" Hailey called racing up to the dock. She also blushed a bit, never seeing Wolf without a shirt on was a first for her but immediately kept her composure.

"Aye, a'm fine Hailey." Wolf said shivering. Ten Cents raced up as well and was not expecting to see this type of situation not one bit. "Are you two alright!" Ten Cents hollored as he stopped alongside Hailey. "Aye, wur fine." Fiona said while shivering like a mad woman. Wolf picked up his shirt and handed it to her to wear until they got back to the Star Dock. "We should head back and tell Captain Star what happened Wolf" Hailey said worried about his health. "Aye, we shuid head back. We need tae git a change o' clothes." Wolf replied as they boarded the Star Switchers to report back to the dock.

They arrived back while OJ, Top Hat, and Warrior were there who just got back from their jobs early. Captain Star had went to his office to grab some more paperwork of jobs for the bigger Tugs. OJ heard Ten Cents' whistle and turned to see Wolf comforting Fiona who had put on his compression shirt but still shivering. "My my, what happened to her Wolf! And where is your shirt?" The old paddle steamer exclaimed while they stepped onto the dock with Captain Star sporting a worried look on his face as he grabbed a blanket for her and Wolf to try and gain warmth in. "Yes, what happened Wolf, and why are you shirtless, we can see your disgusting muscles!" Top Hat commented with a distasteful look on his face, his monocle being pushed up against his face by the expression. "Stow it Top Hat, or you'll find yourself on garbage duty for 2 whole weeks!" Captain Star barked. Top Hat whimpered, never wanting to upset his captain, so he kept quiet.

After some time went by, Captain Star passed by as he kept the two hybrids inside of his office with the heater on. "Wolf and Fiona, I'm gonna give you the rest of the day off because of what happened to rest up and feel 100%. But that doesn't excuse you from your work tomorrow, understood?" Captain Star stated with a stern but slight worriness in his voice. "Aye Sir." The two said unison. Captain Star nodded and dismissed them, it was only 11 am so they had all day to get cleaned up from the port water and warm up. The two walked back in silence but Fiona couldn't stop thinking of what Wolf did. He saved her from having bad hypothermia or even worse...anaphylactic shock. She shook away the negative thoughts and was thankful Wolf was there to pull her out of the water in time. She was thinking to where she saw his abs up close and personal. The way they looked without fabric in the way, the toughness that was there. They looked like they could cut diamonds in an ice storm the way they were.

Everything was falling into place, she was madly head over heels in love with Wolf. She thought back to this morning where they shared hobbies and interests, they both were from Scotland and they both had parents who passed. But other than the last part, she thought Wolf was perfect, she had wanted to date in the past, but no guy was willingly brave enough to date a female Were-Cat/Wolf Human Hybrid like herself. "Fiona, wur 'ere." Wolf softly said while he opened the apartment complex entrance for her.

They had arrived upstairs where Wolf let her use his shower first while he went to get his clothes ready. She went into the bathroom and stripped her wet clothes off her furry body, while she turned on the hot water she was getting thoughts of Wolf again. Her cheeks were burning red again and she wrapped her arms around herself while she screamed in her mind. She wanted to walk out and just kiss him for saving her life, but they have known each other for 2 days. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with him, he had let her stay with him because of her hotel problem, saved her life, and treated her like a queen. He was perfect and she wanted to admit her feelings but that will have to wait.

"Wolf! Are you there! Come to the window and look outside." A voice called from his mind, and Wolf went to the window to see who was out there. It was Hailey and OJ, they came to check on Wolf and Fiona since the fiasco up river. "Aye, a'm fine Hailey" Wolf replied with a grin. "Are you sure Wolf, you and Fiona could have suffered hypothermia from the cold water." OJ said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "OJ, we'll be a'richt. Just a crakin' hot shower 'n' a change o' clothes is all Fiona and a'h need." Wolf softly said from the window. "Ok, let me know if you need me." Hailey sweetly said as she returned to the Star Dock.

Fiona was scrubbing hot water all over her furry body trying to get the sea water off of her. She still couldn't shake the romantic thoughts of Wolf shirtless. She had to do something before she says the wrong thing and embarrasses herself. But that...was easier said than done.

 **A/N: PHEW! Done with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as of now Wolf and Fiona now are in love with each other but neither of them know that one is in love with the other (or something like that, it's hard to write like that sometimes xD). Anywho, I gotta get going, but please leave positive feedback. And a cute moment happens in the next chapter, but you gotta wait til then, until then... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	7. Complications in Love

**A/N: We meet again! Anyway, it's Lillies turn to meet Fiona. But there is something very cute coming up soon (kinda). Anyway, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. I shall see you at the bottom!**

It had been 2 weeks since the water experience, and Fiona and Wolf had still worked together, been polite to each other like their was nothing even going on. But deep down in their hearts, they were in love with one another but they didn't have the guts to confess. Fiona went to ask Captain Star if Hercules could take her to chat with Lillie about this predicament.

"I guess I could get Hercules over here to take you to see Lillie." Captain Star sighed but understood as he got Hercules to come to the dock. Fiona was relieved when he said that, she'd be able to have girl talk with a female Tug. Hercules arrived to see his Captain/Rider outside with Fiona and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the female sir?" He said with a curious tone. "Hercules this is our newest employee, Fiona. She is a hybrid like Wolf." Captain Star introduced her to his ocean going Tug. "Pleasure's all mine m'dear." Hercules sweetly said as always while Fiona just blushed a bit and giggled. "Hercules, since your going to see Lillie, I was wondering if you can take Fiona here with you. She appears to be having troubles and wants to have some girl chat with Lillie. If that is ok with you of course." Captain Star stated as his ocean Tug just smiled. "Of course sir, anything to help a sweetheart like yourself. Plus Lillie hasn't had any female acquaintances, so I think this is pretty nice." Hercules replied as he pulled up closer to the dock to let her on.

On the way there, Fiona was curious of what Lillie was like. "Hercules, what is Lillie like?" Fiona asked curiously. "Well m'dear, she is the most sweetest thing ever on this planet, she rarely gets mad and is always in a jolly mood." Hercules explained as he was planning on taking Lillie to a romantic part of the port in which he planned everything perfectly to be special. They saw Lillie in the distance and Hercules blasted his hooter to get her attention. Lillie always loved Hercules' company, but was surprised to see a hybrid with him. "Hercules, who's this?" She asked confused. "Lillie, this is Captain Star's new employee, Fiona and that is Lillie. She is a Were-Cat/Wolf Human Hybrid like Wolf." Hercules politely introduced her to Fiona. "Hi Lillie." Fiona commented sweetly with a small grin on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you darling, now what brings you out here?" Lillie questioned the hybrid.

Before Fiona could reply, Hercules pulled alongside Lillie to let Fiona off so they can chat in peace. "I'll leave you two alone in peace, I saw a couple juicy sargasso's while we were on our way that I can get before I head back." The ocean politely said before hungrily darting away to catch the sargasso's. The two giggled before engaging in the conversation. ""Well, ah seem tae have a muckle love problem." Fiona said with a hint of her voice cracking at the end. Lillie noticed and decided to cheer her up. "Well sweetheart, tell me everything and I'll give you some pointers" Lillie softly replied.

So for the next 15 mins, Fiona explained everything from the day she arrived, when he let her stay with him, when she attempted to wake him up but touched his abs, to where he saved her life from Up River. Lillie understood now Fiona couldn't hold the feelings in anymore and wanted to confess to Wolf. "Well darling, I think you should just tell him to have those big weights lifted off your shoulders. It'll make you feel alot better, trust me it's the best thing to do." Lillie kindly comforted her with good advice. 'Thank ye Lillie, ah will have a go." Fiona said finally cheered up. She got up from her deck and hugged Lillie, hearing her pur was surprising but Fiona just went with it. "So ah guess ah shuid tell him back at his place." Fiona said nervously, but Lillie comforted her once more. "Trust me, it's worth getting it over with. Don't rush it, make direct eye contact, take a couple deep breaths and just let it out slow but steady." Lillie explained slowly "Thank ye Lillie". Fiona nodded as she thanked her.

When Hercules came back, Fiona had the confidence to confess to Wolf later but still felt a bit nervous. She took Lillie's advice and started practicing under her breath. She hoped Wolf would understand that evening, but she also had a bad feeling in her gut.

 **A/N: Hi, glad you made it. Now I hope your enjoying this, because this will be ending soon, I just need to come up with some more details. But until then...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	8. Adorable Confessions

**A/N: G'day to you all! Here is the full icing on the cake, I know I said that in one of the other chapters, but this is truly fresh, but seriously it is. Now you all know the details, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. Now I won't keep you anylonger with my baffling, so I shall see you at the bottom!**

After Hercules dropped off Fiona at the Star Dock, she went to see Wolf at his apartment since they both had the day off. She mentally prepared herself to confess when she entered his apartment. While she was doing that, Wildmask was brushing her tail when she saw Fiona. She had heard that Captain Star had got a new employee, and it was a female employee. So she now could talk to a new member of the rival fleet, there was no rule about having a regular chat with opposing fleet members. "Zebby, can I go introduce myself to the new employee of Captain Star's fleet, please?" Wildmask asked with puppy eyes to Zebedee who couldn't resist to say no. "Ah, alright!" He gave quickly. Zebedee never wanted to upset his little one. 'Thanks Zebby!" Wildmask squealed as she hopped off Zebedee who went right back to chatting with Zorran, who paid little attention to the cuteness.

Fiona was in front of the front door of the complex when she heard a younger voice chirp. "Excuse me, your Captain Stars new employee, right?" Wildmask asked the older hybrid who zipped her body around to see a younger and different hybrid looking up a bit at her. "Aye, I am, 'n' yer? ?" Fiona asked curiously. "I'm Wildmask, Zebedee's rider of the Z Stacks." Wildmask said proudly. "A'm Fiona, a'm from Dumfries Scotland." Fiona replied as she extended her hand out to greet her properly. They shook hands and chatted for a couple moments until Fiona remembered why she was in front of the door. "Um, ah hate tae be rude, bit ah hae something tae dae right now" Fiona replied softly. Wildmask understood and said goodbye.

Fiona was very nervous but confident to get these weights off her shoulders. She stood in front of his door and took a couple deep breaths in and out. She knocked and heard him open the door and was surprised to see him with no shirt on. "Hey Fiona, c'moan in." Wolf said sweetly. He blushed a bit, and stepped aside to let her in. "Sae whit's going oan Fiona?" Wolf asked kindly as she was trying hard not to blush. Wolf noticed but didn't say anything until she cleared her throat. "Wolf, ah hae something tae tell ye. And yer probably not aff tae lik' it. Ever sin ah met ye, ah wis lovestruck. Yer braw face, yer pure tough toned body 'n' yer gentleman lik' personality. Wolf, a love ye!" Fiona exclaimed with her face blushing a crimson red with a tear running down her cheek.

Wolf was speechless, he was also blushing too. "Fiona, I...I... I love ye too. I loved ye the first moment ah laid eyes on ye. When th' incident happened up river, ah was sae scared that ah didnae even realized ah saved ye 'til Hailey 'n' Ten Cents came up." He explained as he extended his paw towards her face and wiped the tear away. She looked into his blue eyes and before they knew it, their eyes locked and the two leaned forward to close the distance. And before they knew it their lips connected while they felt a chill go down their spine. They even closed their eyes slowly and deepened the kiss as well, and Wolf crawled down on top of her while she ran her paws down his abs. He moaned in her mouth while he also felt her tongue roll across his bottom lip to gain access. He politely opened his mouth and they made out like their was no tomorrow.

They broke the kiss to breath in fresh air, when they did Wolf rolled down along side her and they snuggled in the blanket. "Fiona, I love ye." Wolf said while standing panting a bit as he grabbed her paw slowly and interlocked his with hers. "I love ye too Wolf" Fiona replied as she snuggled into the pillow before asking. "Does this mean, wur dating noo?" She asked with her cheeks flaring again. Wolf chuckled slightly as he kissed her again. "Aye, a'm glad to be dating a beautiful lassie like ye." Wolf replied. "But how will we tell Captain Star 'n' th' others?" Fiona asked with a hint of worriness in her voice. "Dinnae fash yerself, I'll take care of it." Wolf said softly. He began to plan on how to tell the Captain as well as Hailey, but he sure hoped Captain Star would understand.

 **A/N: Yay, they are together! :D I hope you enjoyed this romantic scene, I wasn't going to go too far in romance and stuff since I want this to still be appropriate. Anyway, this is coming to an end soon but until that happens... what do you think Captain Star will say? Find out next time... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	9. Romantic Wakeup Call

**A/N: I remember you! Haha, I'm back and this is probably the last chapter, I don't know yet. Anyway you guys know the details, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. So without further or due, SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Dawn came early, as the two lovers were sleeping cozy like in Wolf's bed. Wolf awoke slowly and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 5 am sharp, and he was about to get up to take a shower when he decided let Fiona go first since she _was_ his girlfriend now and he wanted to keep the gentlemans persona.

"Fiona, time tae wake up sweetheart." Wolf softly said with a nice kiss to her cheek. She shifted a bit and opened her tired eyes. "Whit's the time?" Fiona replied very groggy once she spoke. "Tis 5 am" Wolf replied back with a cute smile on his furry face. She then opened her eyes as wide as they can go. "How come this earlie Wolf! I love ye bit seriously this damn earlie." She barked a bit agitated as Wolf whimpered slightly. "Ah just thought ye wanted tae hae some alone time wi' me afore we go tae work." Wolf explained a bit hurt by her outburst, luckily it wasn't loud enough for people to complain.

Fiona now realizing Wolf wanted to have some relaxation time before work, but instead of saying yes she screamed at him. "A'm sorry Wolf." Fiona apolgized before getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. His scent consisted of his manly musk from his muscles and the way he kept himself clean and healthy was intoxicating to her. Wolf then wrapped his arms around her waist but not until grabbing the bottom of her thigh and pulling upward. She yelped playfully as she wrapped her legs around his firm waist, he growled softly with fangs showing slightly as he planted her on the bed and assaulted her with a numerous amount of strokes of his wet tongue with a combination of kisses going along her neck and to her cheeks.

Fiona couldn't believe Wolf was doing this, she was enjoying every minute of his but was shocked it went from her waking up to this romantic assault. She could care less of taking the time to shower and put on clean clothes but this...was a wake up call of Love. Wolf then flipped her over as of now, she was on top and he was on the bottom. He caressed her back but not before sitting up to throw off his shirt and reveal his abs again to her. She then couldn't hold back any longer and dropped down to begin her own assault of tongue wrestling and kiss attacks. There tongues were both intertwining with each other as they both massaged each other while doing so, and moaning into one another's oral cavities.

After a good fifteen minutes they were both breathing hard and exhausted at the workout they got. Since they both loved to exercise and workout, the two would add this to their routine as well. Their faces were burning a bright red since they could have had a better session than this. Wolf then remembered why he woke Fiona up, and that was to ask her if she wanted the shower first before they headed out to work.

"Ye want th' shower first?" Wolf asked while still blushing a crimson red, really wanting this moment to last forever. Then a lightbulb went off in her furry head, she knew it would be very romantic but it would be worth spending every minute with her boyfriend. "How aboot, we shower th'gither?" She replied while looking straight into his eyes and grabbing his paw. "Aye, let's do it" Wolf said with a devilish grin on his face. And the two went to take a steaming hot shower while the sun rose over Bigg City Port.

 **A/N: Glad you made it, now I know this kinda sounded sexual at the end but I couldn't resist. Anyway, the truth of their love shall be told soon, but for now... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	10. Love Confession Part 1

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back and now you can see how everyone reacts and I mean everyone... Star Tugs, Z Stacks and even Lillie and even Captain Stars wife. You all know the drill, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, so... see you at THE BOTTOM!**

After a nice hot shower, the two hybrids decided to pick up the pace and get some breakfast as usual. They both ordered the usual eggs, toast and cup of joe or juice while they talked about random nonsense. But deep down, they were both worried that Captain Star wouldn't accept their love.

"Wolf, are ye' worried?", Fiona softly said while she caressed his paw with her thumb.

Wolf was indeed worried deep down, but he also had a good feeling that Captain Star would accept their love, like he did with Ten Cents and Hailey's love.

"Aye, tis' a 50/50 chance we ur' lookin at." Wolf replied with a tear in his eye but still was optimistic.

Fiona quickly but carefully planted her lips on his to keep him calm, but also at the same time trying not to put PDA in action. She giggled a little as she felt the curves of his mouth form a small grin.

She pulled away slowly and wagged her tail playfully. Wolf's eyes were half open from the recovery.

"Ah' love you." Wolf slurred out as both of their ears shot up when they heard plates clattering. Their food was done so they were gonna save the lovey dovey stuff for later.

"Ah' know ye' dae." Fiona cooed as they heard their food being brought.

After they were done, they started towards the Star Docks where Fiona saw a familiar hybrid from the night before. "Guid' day, wildmask!" Fiona greeted as Wildmask got up from Zorran to say hi to her new friend.

She gave a nod to him knowing she was gonna go talk to them, Zorran just sat there and purred not wanting to upset Zebedee's little one nor have another clash with him.

"Hi, Fiona and Wolf. How'd it go Fiona?" Wildmask asked curiously.

Both hybrids blushed heavily. Knowing Wildmask was just a tween, she would understand soon enough of the relationships. Fiona interlocked her hand with Wolf's and held it up to reveal their love.

"It went juist' fine," Fiona replied with her blush darkening and a smile, the same as Wolf's. Wildmask squealed lightly and wanted to hug them but knew it was rude to randomly hug people, since Wildmask taught her better through the years.

"I'm so happy for you two! I could just hug you but that would be rude." Wildmask congratulated the two as they were thankful for the young hybrids words.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Zorran hates it when I don't snuggle with him enough. He is such a softie sometimes." She stated as she whispered the last part, unknowingly Zorran heard it and shouted.

"Oi, I am not!" Zorran barked out in embarrassment. Wildmask just giggled and waved goodbye as the two lovers just laughed out loud at the scene.

They made their way toward the Star Docks to where Captain Star was walking out of his office with a fresh cup of joe in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He noticed the two and gave a friendly smile, but failed to notice their intertwined hands.

Mrs. Star was walking into the office, she came by to see her husband and the Tugs as well. She liked to bring them treats every so often and today was one of those days.

"Sir, kin' we talk tae' ye." Wolf said in a worried tone, but had confidence in himself and Fiona.

"It'll have to be quick you two, I'm about to give morning work." Captain Star stated calmly.

"Kin' we talk inside?" Fiona commented as the Captain nodded politely.

They made their way inside, and Mrs. Star sat down next to her husband as the two hybrids took a seat as well and prepared for the confession.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about you two?" Captain Star stated calmly as he eyed the two sternly.

"Well..." Fiona started to explain.

 **A/N: Yay, you made it. Now I apologize for the grammar errors and such through the story, I didn't notice until the 6 chapter but don't worry I shall get better. Other than that, I shall try to get the next one done either tomorrow night or Saturday night. So until then... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	11. Love Confession Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with part 2. So you guys know the drill, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. Other than that, here is part 2 of Love Confession. So…. SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Wolf and Fiona began to explain to Captain Star of their love, from the first day Fiona first arrived in Bigg City to the water accident. Captain Star held a surprised look on his face while his wife comforted him before he spoke.

"Well if it's official, I accept this. But same goes to you like I said to Ten Cents and Hailey. Understood?" Captain Star explained sternly.

Wolf and Fiona's faces lit up like on Christmas morning. "Aye Sir!" They replied in unison, as Captain Star got up and headed towards the door. "Now let's get ready for morning briefing." The captain ordered with a small grin on his face.

"I'm so happy for you two! Congrats with your love." Mrs. Star exclaimed as both hybrids blushed but knew Mrs. Star loved to embarrass friends and such in a playful way.

After the confession, the hybrids walked out of the building like nothing happened at all, even though they would have to confess to the Tugs, and Hailey would maybe even embarrass Wolf a bit in front of the others. But she knew he loved her no matter what and she loved him too.

Captain Star thought it would be best to announce the confession, but it was Wolf and Fiona's choice so he respected it. After everyone else got their work, Fiona went with Big Mac to introduce herself properly since she never got the chance to anyways.

"Sae... yer Big Mac. Buzz tae catch up wi` ye!" Fiona introduced herself as Big Mac chuckled but understood he was to treat her with respect as a new employee.

"Ye tae fiona. Anyway, whit brought ye 'ere tae Bigg City?" Big Mac asked generously.

And so with that, Fiona began telling her new Scottish acquaintance of how she came to Bigg City, how Wolf showed her around the port all until today. The last bit of info she blushed a bit at as her eyes looked back a bit as the Scottish Tug just smiled.

"Ye know, ah kin keep secrets. Sae dinna fash yirsel aboot me spilling th' beans tae a' body aboot yer kinship wi' Wolf." Big Mac whispered as he purred slightly to show her he understood fully.

But days after that, both TUG companies were chatting about the news of the hybrids. Wolf and Fiona weren't surprised, Fiona was going to scold Big Mac but not before she heard a single flat note whistle that was very deep.

"Well well well, look what we have here. The hybrid lovebirds of Bigg City Port." Zebedee commented as he rolled up to the couple on the docks, hand intertwined.

"Zebby, be nice to them!" Wildmask shouted as she came over with her face full of anger. Zebedee whimpered a bit and was deeply embarrassed about getting scolded by his own rider.

"Can't I just mess with him a bit kiddo!? Please!" Zebedee playfully begged. He loved his little one and she loved him, but he knew this was not the way to treat a recent confessed couple about their love.

"No Zebby, now come on. Let's see if we can catch sargasso." Wildmask sternly said. As Zebedee grunted in agreement they set off.

"Sorry about him! I'll keep him in check!" Wildmask shouted as the two lovebirds blushed like they never blushed before.

"Ye want tae grab supper Fiona? Wolf asked curiously.

"Aye, let's go." Fiona replied with a kiss to her lovers furry cheek unbeknownst of Hailey's presence as she watched them walk to the diner, she had the most sweetest smile ever.

 **A/N: Hey you guys made it! Now I started this on the 8th, but due to my life getting in the way lol, I was now able to finish it tonight. So I hope you enjoyed it and there will probably be a short lemon sequel, not sure yet. I also want to thank Lentex for helping me proofread this! The next chapter is the last, so until then... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	12. Confrontations and Romantic Epilogues

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the last chapter so you know how this works. I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belong to it's rightful owners. Also before I get on with this, thanks so much to who has read this, I am seriously enjoying writing TUGS stories and such, so this is the last chapter for Hybrid Love. Also beware, this chapter will have a bit of sexual content in it, not much but it will have a bit. So... SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!**

As soon as Wolf and Fiona were on their way back to the apartment, with Fiona on Wolf's back as he was giving her a piggyback ride they heard a similar set of hooters; they belonged to Big Mac and Warrior. The hybrids cheeks were as red as tomatoes as the big harbour tugs puffed up with smug looks on their faces.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Don't they make a cute couple eh' Big Mac?" Warrior asked his brother.

"Aye, thay dae'. Bit' we dinnae judge remember Warrior?" Big Mac corrected his confused brother.

Through the years, Captain Star has told his Tugs to respect the relationships of either humans or if possible TUGS when they find mates. Take Hercules and Lillie for example, they all know of the secret relationship but choose not to let him find out.

"Och, Big Mac. Ah have a muckle bone tae pick wi' ye! How does th' whole port know o' mine 'n' Wolf's relationship? Since ye wur th' last one ah told." Fiona glared at the Scottish Harbour Tug with her blue eyes like ice cold daggers pointing straight at him.

"Fiona, wi' a' due respect. Ah swear oan mah life ah didnae tell a'body." Big Mac said flabbergasted as he was told the information.

Just then, they heard a lighter voice chirp from behind Big Mac. And it didn't sound like she was too happy.

"He didn't spill the beans Fiona. I did, I thought it would be best to let everyone else know then to with hold the secret. I'm sorry if you didn't want your relationship exposed." Mrs. Star explained with a hint of worriness in her voice.

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she then saw Fiona hugging her gently like a daughter figure. At that moment she returned the kindness as she heard the Tugs purring gently at the astonishing sight.

"Tis a'richt Mrs. Star. Ah dinnae mind this at a', especially wi' th' light teasing. Bit ah ken yin thing, th' tugs won't go tae far wi' it either." Fiona commented as she glared at the two brothers playfully.

"Now I know you two are grown adults, but no hanky panky on work time as John said." Mrs. Star said sternly with a playful wink. She then giggled as she saw her blush and get wrapped in a cute hug by Wolf.

"We're gonnae turn in fur th' nicht, Mrs. Star." Wolf softly as Mrs. Star nodded while watching the two lovebirds heading to meet the sandman.

When the two got back, Wolf thought it was a nice night to let his sexual side kick in.

"Ah wis thinking o' gaun up water 'n'-" Fiona started to comment before getting cut short by Wolf pinning her to the bed playfully and locking lips.

At that moment Fiona could be heard whimpering playfully as her arms were pinned by Wolf's paws so she thought the best thing to do in their love making was to use her knee to gently rub his rough bulge.

Wolf was singing a song of groans and moans but kept it quiet to not disturb his neighbors downstairs. As he then maneuvered his paws to the buttons on Fiona's flannel and began to unbutton it. Fiona was breathing hard as she felt Wolf's paws softly and slowly teasing her with every inch they moved.

Wolf was doing this on purpose to get a good reaction out of her, but she was enjoying it no matter what. He then got to her black bra as he examined her athletic body, her toned stomach, perfect legs and such. Wolf took her bra off and just admired her beautiful naked top.

Fiona almost covered herself as she never been topless in front of anyone, but was stopped by her lover.

"Dinnae. Yer beautiful Fiona. A love ye sae much." Wolf cooed as he then softly latched on to her right breast which got a big soft yelp out of her. He then chuckled as she massaged his furry ears with such care.

Wolf spent a good 10 minutes licking and sucking on her breasts which he got some pretty good moans out of her to put together a song. The tables turned as she then flipped them both over to get her sweet romantic revenge.

"Sin ye did a batch oan me, ah think tis fair for me tae git mah sweet revenge." Fiona said seductively as she lightly licked his big bulge. She was right, even though it was a light lick, she got a pretty good moan out of her boyfriend.

Fiona carefully tugged Wolf's pants down and admired how much bigger his bulge got without the number of restrictions of fabric being in the way.

"Here. Let me tak' off mah shirt foremaist babe." Wolf commented as he sat up to remove his henley.

Fiona began kissing and licking vigorously at his bulge while she began to pull his underwear down to admire the length of Wolfs manhood. She grinned very cheekily as she saw his huge length of 8 inches.

Fiona gently placed his member in her mouth and began pleasuring Wolf to bring him to the state of euphoria.

After a good 5 minutes, Wolf was reaching his peak as he then climaxed into her mouth. Fiona's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began cleaning up the mess, she made as his fluids began to roll down the corner of her lips.

Wolf was panting as she was cleaning his sticky member from the fluids that came out of him, he was just so happy that he can now have time alone without watching Hailey anymore or being bothered.

"Thank ye, that wis th' first time ah ever bin' in a sexual relationship." Wolf said while slightly panting.

"Dinnae mention it, ye horny lad." Fiona seductively replied as she then began to get ready for bed. Wolf began to do the same as he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and kissed her softly.

Wolf couldn't have asked for a better life, he had a little one, a girlfriend, a good job and a place to live. Wolf was living a good life as it is right now, he couldn't be happy. Fiona was the same, she loved Wolf with all her heart, she loved her job and the place she is living.

They knew that their love would never be judged, nor be alone if it does happen.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading this far! I never thought I would do this type of ending for a story like this. I wanna really appreciate FantasyNerd306 for letting me use the curse for the TUGS and all. I will be doing regular TUGS stories from now on but until then... ADIOS AMIGOS and PEACE OUT!**


End file.
